kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryu Terui
Kamen Rider Accel''' (仮面ライダーアクセル Kamen Raidā Akuseru?) is a fictional character in the 2009 – 2010 Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider Double, and is the series second Kamen Rider after the titlular Kamen Rider Double. The name comes from the English word "acceleration" and his motif is that of the letter A as well as a motorcycle.' 'Ryu Terui' Ryu Terui' ( portrayed by Minehiro Kinomoto) is a Superintendent appointed to the Futo Police force, and is Jinno and Makura's superior. Meeting the mysterious "Shroud" upon his arrival in Futo, Terui gains the ability to transform into Kamen Rider Accel. Unlike Shotaro who wants to protect Futo out of his love for the city, Terui does not like Futo and only acts as Kamen Rider Accel out of his duty to the police force. He tends to say "Let's break away!" whenever he assumes his Rider forms and "Despair awaits you at the finish line!" while executing a Maximum Drive attack. In a post-credits scene for Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Double & Decade: Movie War 2010, Ryu Terui makes a cameo appearance (he is only credited in this role as the "mysterious man"). '''Kamen Rider Accel Statistics *'Rider Height': 194cm *'Rider Weight': 93kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 10t *'Kicking Power': 12t *'Maximum Jump Height': 47m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/3s Like Kamen Rider Double, Ryu Terui transforms into Kamen Rider Accel through the use of USB flash drive-like objects called Gaia Memories. However, Accel only has access to a single form with which he fights through the use of the Accel Memory which he inserts into the AccelDriver. His Maximum Drive is the Rider Kick Accel Glanzer, a jumping spinning heel kick. However, Accel has various other powers at his disposal with the Engine Blade.[1][2http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kamen_Rider_Accel#cite_note-1] Bike Form The power of the Accel Memory allows Accel to change into a motorcycle-like form called Bike Form. This form is accessed by removing the AccelDriver Buckle from the belt when transformed, it allows Accel to reach speeds of 920 km/h. 'Equipment' AccelDriver The AccelDriver (アクセルドライバー�''Akuseru Doraibā''?) is Kamen Rider Accel's transformation belt. It is a third generation Memory Driver given to Ryu Terui by the mysterious woman known only as "Shroud". The AccelDriver resembles a set of motorcycle handlebars. By inserting the Accel Memory into the Mono Slot (モノスロット Mono Surotto?) and revving the Power Throttle (パワースロットル Pawā Surottoru?) on the right handlebar, Ryu Terui transforms into Kamen Rider Accel. By squeezing the Maximum Clutch Lever (マキシマムクラッチレバー''Makishimamu Kuratchi Rebā''?) on the left handlebar and revving the Power Throttle, Kamen Rider Accel initiates his Maximum Drive (マキシマムドライブ Makishimamu Doraibu?) finisher attack.[4http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kamen_Rider_Accel#cite_note-3] Gaia Memories Like Kamen Rider Double, Kamen Rider Accel possesses his own set of Gaia Memories (ガイアメモリ Gaia Memori?). *'Accel Memory' (アクセルメモリ Akuseru Memori?): The Accel Memory, or Acceleration Memory (加速の記憶�''Kasoku no Kioku''?), is Kamen Rider Accel's primary Gaia Memory. This enables Terui to transform into Kamen Rider Accel and access his primary Maximum Drive, as well as allow him to assume Bike Form. *'Engine Memory' (エンジンメモリ Enjin Memori?): The Engine Memory gives the EngineBlade its various different powers. Unlike other Gaia Memories, the Engine Memory has three different elemental abilities imbued in it, each based on a different type of engine: Jet (ジェット Jetto?), Electric (エレクトリック Erekutorikku?), and Steam (スチーム Suchīmu?). EngineBlade The EngineBlade (エンジンブレード Enjin Burēdo?) is Kamen Rider Accel's main weapon. The weapon can be wielded outside of Accel's transformation, though it is extremely heavy. Through the use of the Engine Memory, Kamen Rider Accel can perform a Maximum Drive finisher with the EngineBlade. Like any of Kamen Rider Double's weapons, Kamen Rider Accel's Memory Gadget can attach to the EngineBlade to perform a new Maximum Drive.[5http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kamen_Rider_Accel#cite_note-4] Memory Gadgets Like Double, Kamen Rider Accel has his own Memory Gadget (メモリガジェット Memori Gajetto?), an item powered by an artificial Gaia Memory called a Giji Memory (ギジメモリ Giji Memori?, "Pseudo Memory") that allows it to switch between its Gadget Mode (ガジェットモード Gajetto Mōdo?) and its Live Mode (ライブモード Raibu Mōdo?). *The Beetle Phone (ビートルフォン�''Bītoru Fon''?) is a mobile phone that switches between Cell Phone Mode (携帯モード Keitai Mōdo?) and Beetle Mode (ビートルモード Bītoru Mōdo?) with the use of the Beetle Memory (ビートルメモリ Bītoru Memori?). It looks similar to the Stag Phone, except it has a blue Japanese rhinoceros beetle design. Prior to its appearance in the series, Ryu Terui used the Beetle Phone to spy on the Narumi Detective Agency. Ryu Terui's motorcycle While not an aspect of his powers as Kamen Rider Accel, Ryu Terui rides a Ducati 1198.[6http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kamen_Rider_Accel#cite_note-5] References #'^' "TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Accel". Retrieved 2010-01-24. #'^' "TV Asahi's page for the MotoShell (Accel's mask)". Retrieved 2010-01-23. #'^' "TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Accel Bike Form". Retrieved 2010-01-24. #'^' "TV Asahi's page on the AccelDriver". Retrieved 2010-01-24. #'^' "TV Asahi's page on the EngineBlade". Retrieved 2010-01-24. #'^' "TV Asahi's page on Ryu Terui's motorcycle". Retrieved 2010-01-24. See also Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Double